Eternal Duty
by willyoushutup
Summary: The titles of Zeus and the duties that come with it. (Written for the forum Querencia's Capture The Flag)


**A/N -** This was written for Querencia's Capture the Flag. A huge thanks to like firing for betaing my mess of a fic. My prompt was 'Zeus'. Word count - 689.

This is for the Romans.

* * *

Aighiochos (Lord of Thunderstorms)

Rage, despair, elation, hysteria — no matter the mood, Zeus adored his storms. The sky, the empty sky was capable of such power, such raw wanton destruction; it filled him with wonder even after millennia. The roaring thunder got his blood pumping and ears ringing as if he were still a godling trying to trick Kronos.

Basileus (King)

The throne of pure platinum stood in the middle of the pantheon. Its lustrous sheen remained unchanged — Zeus knew that with certainty — but his eyes betrayed him often. Sitting on it had made him weary of its shine. Titans, Olympians, mortals and monsters all thirsted for the power that he possessed, starting countless wars to sit on the uncomfortable seat which belonged to him. But treacherous creatures such as them, Zeus had noticed after an eternity of crushing rebellions, rarely had the foresight to retain the power they sought to gain.

Erkios (Defender of the house)

The Greeks used to pray to him and flock to his temples with offerings every time something bad befell their home or their loved ones. His usual response was silence — he only made exceptions for beings of extraordinary beauty. But in Olympus, the defender was the lady of the hearth. Without her, Zeus knew that there would be nothing but a husk to protect.

Genethlios (Creator of Life)

Zeus may have known Man since he had been created, but it was Prometheus who fashioned them out of clay and Athena who brought them souls. Prometheus had given them fire and the ability to walk on their feet after a godly fashion. Even after Zeus had snatched the flames away, Prometheus, the wretched giant, was the one who had given it back to them at the cost of his freedom and the evils set forth by Pandora. So, it was he, not Zeus who deserved the title.

Hypsistos (Highest)

Highest in power, in seat, in realm of existence. Even the oppressive weight of the earth mother was beneath him; he soared above them all, the mighty eagle of children's tales. Everyone had to look up at Zeus, even in the demigod camp where his likeness stood towering over the occupants of the first cabin.

Orkios (Patron of the Oath)

Given the number of times Zeus had broken his sacred oath to Hera, the irony was not lost on him. In the ancient times oaths were taken gravely for dire things overcame those who broke them. Now that words meant less than discarded olive pits, he followed the old way; his last broken oath had brought him a raven haired hero as a child.

Philios (Guard of friendship)

True friendship was miraculous. One that weathered centuries, countless battles, scattered empires, broken oaths and the ennui of immortality was only found in the perpetual youth. Artemis and her Hunters had forged such a kinship, a thing to be admired, and Zeus guarded it with a wistful fervour, the only duty which he took to heart.

Promachos (Leader of the battle)

The wrath of Ares had been terrifying to behold when the honor had gone to Zeus. Battles, great lusty battles with screaming soldiers and clashing blades had always been the war god's territory. He had quietened after Zeus had shown him the overwhelming fear on enemies' faces when confronted with a god who had defeated Typhon single-handedly.

Soter (Saviour)

Zeus liked to think that he was a saviour, a champion of the people — and most of the time he believed in it. But sometimes there were days when the voices calling to him from the earth were low and he felt like he was stretched thin and could float away on a strong breeze. In those days he knew with a penetrating certainty that they were the saviours for themselves.

Urios (Master of the winds)

Although the winds were wily and difficult to tame, they bent to Zeus' will easily. He rarely used his divine power but it was a useful and tricky skill to have. All those whispered words, forgotten belongings, and, of course, the sweet scents of wilted flowers which flew in the wind, all of them were part of his domain.


End file.
